


The First Time

by Silver_Centurion



Series: Blades/Bumblebee [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Cliff is ony mentioned, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, same with Dani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades pulls Bumblebee aside and tries to apologize for his behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of BumbleBlades appalls me! APPALLS! I shall remedy that with cuteness based off Season 2 Episode 21: Odd Bot Out.

“Hey, um Bumblebee? Could I talk to you for a minute?” Blades asked as he pulled Bumblebee aside from the main group.

:Sure Blades. What’s up?: Bee beeped back and placed his knuckles on his hips. He always looked so cool when he did that.

“I just…wanted to apologize,” Blades muttered and played with his servo joints.

Bee looked curious, :Apologize? What for?:

Now that they were all back at the Firehouse Blades finally had a few moments alone with Bumblebee. Optimus was inside along with the others, most likely answering the humans barrage of questions and being generally awesome. Blades knew that Optimus and Bumblebee would not stay long and he couldn’t just let Bee leave like this. Not after how immature he acted.

“I was really jealous of you and Dani and probably acted like a goofball, and I don’t want you to think of me like that,” Blades said a tad embarrassed. Okay a tad was an understatement. He had acted like an idiot! And not the funny kind that made money making videos for youtube.

But, much to his relief, Bumblebee chuckled and clasped a hand onto Blades’ shoulder and said, :Hey she’s your partner isn’t she? It happens. I used to get pissed when anyone tried to pair up with Cliffjumper in the academy.:

“But I don’t want to be jealous! Dani’s my best friend and when you take into account how I feel about you I—“

Bumblebee rose an optic ridge, :’Feel about me’?:

Blades felt the energon drain out of his body and a lump form in his throat. No, don’t panic. It was a simple misunderstanding. Just smooth it into a nice little lie and you can leave with your friendship intact.

“I think you’re the hottest thing on four wheels,” Blades blurted before he could stop himself. He gasped and clasped his hand over his mouth in horror. What was that?! That wasn’t lying! That was saying the most true thing possible in the most embarrassing way possible.

Bumblebee blinked and for a moment Blades thought that his outburst had been so shocking that he threw the scout into stasis.

“Oh Primus I don’t…I didn’t…s-stop laughing!” Blades whined as his fans kicked on to cool his rapidly heating frame.

Bumblebee stifled his giggling with the back of his hand as he spoke, :I’m sorry Blades but,: he paused to snicker some more, :that was probably the greatest pickup line I’ve ever heard.:

That’s it. His life was ruined. He might as well dig a hole now because—wait what?

“G-Greatest?” he stammered, clueless.

Bee’s optics shone bright as he placed his hands back on his hips. :That was cute. Sorry for laughing you just caught me off guard.:

Bee’s cool demeanor didn’t do anything to ease the burning energon in Blades’ cheek plates, but it eased his anxiety a little. Even if Bumblebee calling him ‘cute’ would be the subject of many fantasies to come.

“You…don’t hate me?”

Bee snorted—quite a funny sound without a proper voice box—and said, :No! Look we’re grown mechs. I don’t mind being called hot. Plus you don’t hide your enthusiasm very well,” he added smoothly.

“Uh well I…” Blades stammered and played with his servos before muttering, “Well it’s true.”

Bumblebee regarded him for a moment and Blades felt the nervous roll of his tanks again. He always felt like this when Bumblebee looked at him. It was like flying sickness except it was utterly amazing.

Bumblebee stepped closer and Blades felt his spark leap into his intakes. There was a soft click of Bumblebees mask moving away and before Blades could appreciate the full view that was Bumblebees face their lips plates came together in a kiss.

Oh Primus. Bumblebee was kissing him. Oh Primus. He was going to faint. Bee’s lip plates were neither soft nor too firm, and they felt perfect.

The kiss was fleeting, and when Bumblebee pulled away Blades had to admit it was very hard not to follow him. His cockpit ached in time with the thrumming of his erratic spark, and he opened his optics once he realized they were closed. Bee’s mask was back up but there was a glint in his optics that wasn’t there before.

“Bumblebee it is time to go,” Optimus said as he exited the Firehouse and Blades almost jumped out of his outer plating.

:Yeah we’d better get that relic back to base,: he replied then bounced his brow plates at Blades as he added, :See ya latter Blades.:

Blades stared as both Optimus and Bumblebee transformed and drove off. As their dust settled, Blades came back to reality long enough to lick his lips plates. There was a foreign taste there that had to be all Bumblebee, and that was the last thing Blades registered before his back hit the pavement.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep the poor babe fainted. We all know he's too delicate for such activities.


End file.
